


Odio cuando te vas

by sara_f_black



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: -¿En serio tienes que irte ya?No tiene vergüenza alguna, así que hace un puchero mientras reafirma el agarre de sus manos tras el cuello de Rei.





	Odio cuando te vas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Respuesta al prompt: I hate it when you leave but I love to look at your butt while you walk away. (it gives me sexual arousal.)

Nagisa siempre se ha considerado el tipo de persona que disfruta lo que vive intensamente. Hay tres cosas que le apasionan más que todas las demás. 

Sus amigos. 

Nadar. 

Rei. 

Las tres están ligadas. Las disfruta en conjunto. Excepto a Rei. A él también lo disfruta por aparte. 

*** 

-¿En serio tienes que irte ya? 

No tiene vergüenza alguna, así que hace un puchero mientras reafirma el agarre de sus manos tras el cuello de Rei. 

Su novio frunce el ceño y Nagisa puede adivinar las ganas incontrolables que tiene de acomodarse los anteojos en ese momento, pero su posición no se lo permite. 

-En serio -responde, pero no evita que le de otro beso que le arranca triunfal. 

Cuando se separa de él, prueba lo del puchero de nuevo. 

-¿Por qué no te quedas más? Rei-chan… 

Aquella conversación se la sabe de memoria. Menos mal, porque puede concentrarse menos en lo que dice y más es meterle mano a su novio los últimos minutos que les quedan ese día. 

-Porque ambos vivimos con nuestros padres todavía. 

Ah, golpe bajo. El día que tenga un apartamento propio no lo va a dejar salir de allí sin él para dejarlo pasar la noche solo. 

Odia el momento del día en que se tienen que separar. 

*** 

Rei-chan es mucho más alto que él. 

Le encanta. A veces lo toma de la cintura, otras es él quien se pone de puntillas. Se aferra a su cuello y se eleva hacia él. A veces lo besa desde un escalón más alto y otras, se acurruca en su pecho. 

Lo ama. Ama estar con él. 

Aunque sea robándole un beso en la estación del tren antes de tener que separarse un día más. 

-Odio cuando te vas -masculla y su puchero es contenido por un beso de Rei-chan en su frente, además de una caricia en su mejilla. 

Nagisa quiere más. No está en su naturaleza conformarse con poco. 

-Literalmente nos vemos todos los días -le recuerda su novio, aunque en el fondo no duda que le disgusta separarse también. 

Una vez, Rei-chan le preguntó qué era lo que le había llamado la atención de él como para quererlo en su equipo. Nagisa había sonreído con descaro. 

“-Te vi correr en la pista de atletismo y tu forma era… hermosa.” 

Es un gran cumplido para Rei y lo sabe. Pero además, es verdad.

Odia que se vaya, pero debe admitir que le encanta verlo marchar. 

*** 

Hay días, sin embargo, en que realmente le deprime tener que separarse. Días en que Nagisa recuerda que hay cosas que realmente no disfruta en esta vida y que no puede evadirlas. Como cuando entregan las cartillas de notas y debe pensar una vez más en la expresión decepcionada de sus padres. 

Esos días no hace pucheros ni se aferra demasiado. No lo sigue con la mirada cuando se aleja, agobiado por la soledad. 

Justamente esos momentos son en los que Rei termina por devolverse sobre sus pasos. Regresa a él, lo abraza de nuevo y lo riñe suavemente por no haberle dicho que necesitaba que se quedara con él. 

-Pero igual lo supiste, Rei-chan, ¿por qué regresas? -le pregunta aferrado a él, demasiado feliz por su regreso como para dejarlo ir. 

Siente los dedos de Rei-chan en su pelo y Nagisa no puede evitar sonreír. 

-Por que no me miras cuando me voy, Nagisa. Porque no me miras. 

Entierra la cara contra su pecho y ríe allí, más ligero de sentir que Rei volvió para quedarse con él. Porque sabe que lo necesita y sabe que no se va a ir de allí.


End file.
